The Graveyard
by Hipsus
Summary: Remus visits Sirius' grave. Rating just to be safe. Slash RLSB


Disclaimer: The beautiful world of Harry Potter doens't belong to me, and I'm not making any money with this story.

A/N: This is slash, as in male/male, so if you don't like, then don't read. Oh, and there's a scene deleted, so if someone is interested in reading the uncensored version, then leave me your e-mail and I shall send it to you.

**The graveyard  
**

It had been ten years since the end of the war. Harry had successfully killed Voldemort and by now most of the Death Eaters had been captured. At last everything was peaceful.

This particular day, a sunny summer day, Remus Lupin left his small flat located in the heart of London to visit the Weasleys in Ottery St. Catchpole. He and Harry had agreed on meeting outside the Leaky Cauldron and then floo from there to the Burrow together. Remus knew Harry was excited to meet his best mates Ron and Hermione (who had got married right after the Final Battle) and their seven-year-old twins Willow and Timotey, but although Remus very much liked the Weasleys, he had something else in mind.

In the forest surrounding the Burrow was a small clearing that Remus often visited. He had never told anyone, except Harry, what it was that he went to see. And no one ever asked; they knew better than annoying him with questions he wouldn't answer anyway.

The dinner Mrs. Weasley had made was exquisite, as usual. After finishing, Remus thanked and then excused himself, explaining that he needed some fresh air. Of course everyone knew that he would visit whatever the clearing in the forest held, but no one said anything. Harry smiled sadly at Remus' back as headed for the place he held so dear.

The forest was full of life; the birds were singing, and out of the distance the sound of a calm humming softly tickled Remus' ear.

"Probably Fawkes watching over me again", Remus quietly said to himself. Dubledore had been watching his every move ever since the war had ended. And every now and then asked him over for a cup of tea asking about his everyday life. "Probably worried about my wellbeing. That foolish old man". Remus chuckled.

Finally he reached his destination. He walked out from the shadow of the forest into the blinding sunlight. He smiled. He really loved this place.

In the middle of the clearing was a big stone. Some words were carved into it:

Padfoot You're the most wonderful Mutt I've ever had the chance To Love.

Remus sat down in front of the stone and smiled sadly. This was the kind of place Sirius had wanted as the place where he would finally rest. He never wanted to part of the Black Family, hence he did not want to be buried with them. No, he had always wanted a place sunny and beautiful. But not even he knew how early his life was to end.

It had been ten years and Remus still hadn't got used to the silence in their home. _Their_home, the home they had built together. Yes, they had been lovers, and the total of years they had spent together as a couple was quite a few.

It was in their 5th year at Hogwarts that Remus had started to see Sirius in a different kind of light. Remus smiled at the memory. "Remember that, Sirius?" he asked, addressing the stone in front of him. His smile widened as he started to dream himself back to the time when they were 15 years old…

"Padfoot?"

Remus was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room looking slightly nervous.

"What? Are you all right? You look pale, Moony". Sirius left his chair and walked down to sit beside Remus. "Come on, you can tell me. What's going on?"

"It's just… Promise you won't get mad or... or disgusted or anything?" Sirius nodded. When Remus continued his voice was shaking slightly. "Sirius… I think I might be gay". For a moment there was silence. Then Sirius spoke, a grin playing at his lips.

"Wow, it really took you long to come out of that closet. What made you realize?"

"You". Remus was now blushing violently and Sirius, having recovered from the slight shock, was looking into the fire with an expression of thoughtfulness on his face. "What if I told you that I'm gay as well?" Sirius asked Remus, turning to face him. Remus was about to answer in a very sarcastic and hurt way, thinking that Sirius was pulling his leg, but he never got the chance, for Sirius had pulled Remus into his arms and was now kissing him gently. He then paused to let Remus catch his breath, moving his lips to Remus' ear, whispering: "And what if I told you that you're the one I want most of all?" Remus moaned softly as Sirius gently nibbled his earlobe.

"What if I told you that I've fantasized of you for a year now? That I've dreamed about making sweet, hot and steaming love to you, to have you whimper and moaning and screaming my name as you come for me? Huh, Moony? What would you say?"

Remus didn't answer. Instead he detangled himself from Sirius' embrace and stood up. "Bed. Now." Sirius smirked and quietly obeyed Remus' demand. Together they practically ran up the stairs to their dorm and locked the door behind them.

"That was probably the worst sex I've ever had", Remus said, chuckling slightly as he moved forward to rip away some grass surrounding the modest tombstone. "Good thing it got better later on". Remus was thinking about the one time in their seventh year when Gryffindor had won a Quidditsch match against Ravenclaw and Remus, Sirius and Peter had gone into the Gryffindor changing room to congratulate James…

As the rest of the team slowly cleared out to participate in the victory party held in the Gryffindor common room, the last ones left in the room were the four Marauders.

"You know, I've always wanted to have sex in a shower", Sirius said smiling suggestively at a blushing Remus. James was blushing as well. He cleared his throat, grabbed Peter by the arm and said: "Well we better get going, part and the girls are waiting Peter". After a moment he quietly added: "…which Remus and Sirius probably won't be interested in anyway…" and with those words, he and Peter left, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

"So Remus", Sirius said. "Don't you feel a bit dirty? I know I do… In many ways." He winked at Remus who blushed even more. "Why, I think I'll have a shower. Care to join, Moony my love?" Sirius was already naked and had turned his back on Remus, wiggling his arse at him in a very suggesting way. For a minute Remus just stood there and stared at that delicious little arse with his mouth hanging slightly open. Sirius' voice woke him from his trance.

"Are you coming or should I just take care of my… problem alone?" He pointed at his quite impressive erection and raised an eyebrow in question. Remus just smiled and blushed a bit, and then he quickly undressed and stepped into the shower with Sirius.

Sirius dragged Remus in under the flowing water and captured his lips in a gentle and loving kiss. Remus' hands were playing with Sirius' long, black hair and moaning softly against his lips. Sirius' hands were traveling down to cup Remus' firm butt cheeks. 'God he feels good', Sirius thought as the slightly smaller boy pressed him up against the cold wall. Their erections rubbed against each other causing them both to gasp and moan loudly. Eventually they both needed to breath and therefore broke apart. Remus pulled back and looked into Sirius' eyes. He smiled wickedly and attacked Sirius' neck and shoulder with small kisses and bites, making Sirius growl out of both pain and pleasure. As Remus moved lower, Sirius buried his hands in Remus' golden brown hair and leaned his head against the wall. "Oh God, Moony, that feels so good". He could feel Remus' lips curve into a smile against his skin as he placed small kisses all over Sirius' abdomen.

All of a sudden Remus moved his mouth away from around Sirius' navel, only to move even lower. Sirius twitched slightly as Remus softly breathed on his hard, weeping erection. Remus let the tip of his tongue taste the pre-come on the marvelous cock belonging to his partner.

_Scene deleted just to keep my ass safe_

Remus was on the edge; he could feel the tension build. "Oh God Sirius, I'm going to... Oh GOD!" and with that he came violently all over Sirius' hand. Hearing Remus' sounds of raw satisfaction was enough for Sirius to see stars and with one last thrust he came hard into Remus.

Remus snapped out of the memory as he heard steps in the forest. He quickly turned around to see what it was, but was greeted by the sight of a doe walking into the clearing. Relieved, Remus once again turned to face the grave. "I miss you, you know. Every day I think about you, about what we could have had today. You think we would have children? It would've been nice, you know, having a family together, you and me…" Remus smiled at the thought, which made him think about the last night. The last day of Sirius' life…

"Hurry! We're going to be late for the meeting!"

"Ever thought about having children, Moony? I mean, we do have Harry as a god son and it's nice and everything, but a baby of our…"

"Not now, Pads! We're in a hurry!" Sirius pouted. "Fine", he said and grabbed his traveling cloak.

The weekly Order meeting was for a change held at Hogwarts, instead of Grimmauld Place This had caught the members by surprise, since Dumbledore always hade made it quite clear that he didn't want the students to know. Now, however, their spy, Snape, had told them that an attack on Hogwarts was to take place any day now, and the meeting was held there, just to be safe.

They arrived at Hogwarts 15 minutes late, and immediately they knew something was wrong; it was 5.15pm and at this time the Entrance Hall usually was full of cheerful students heading for dinner after a long day of lessons. But the Hall was completely empty, as was the Great Hall. The Castle was unusually quiet.

"Something's wrong, Pads", Remus said after a while. "Where are all the students?" Sirius just nodded in agreement, and without further hesitation he grabbed Remus by the arm and started to drag him up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. "We need to find the others"

They ran as fast as they could to the Headmasters office. They were about to say the password ("Sherbet Lemon") to the stone gargoyle, when the gargoyle sprung aside of its own accord and revealed a concerned looking Dumbledore.

"Oh good, you're here. Voldemort is on his way, Harry just told us", he said, and then added: "another vision", when Sirius looked like a question mark. "There will be a battle, so at the moment we are sending all the students away. They're in the Room of Requirement guided by Minerva. And I would like you two to seal all windows with the strongest protection spells you know". Remus and Sirius nodded, and then turned around to do what they were asked to.

"Look Sirius!" Remus almost shouted when he was about to seal his third window. He was pointing at a shadow hovering over the Forbidden Forest, slowly drawing nearer. "They're coming".

"We must warn Dumbledore" Sirius said, and with those words he left Remus to continue with the window sealing task.

Moments later they were all running out on the grounds into the battle. At first Remus and Sirius ran and fought together as a team. But then there was a scream coming from the lake.

"Harry", Sirius said, and without a second thought he ran into the fighting mass leaving Remus to fight off Nott by himself. "Be careful!" Remus shouted after him, but he knew Sirius was too far away to hear him.

And that was the last time ever Remus saw Sirius alive. When the battle had ended, Remus started to look for him, but Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me", he stopped a young boy who was trying to make his way to the Castle. "Have you seen Sirius? Tall, kind of skinny man with long, black hair?" The boy shook his head and continued his journey. Remus followed the boy into the Great Hall where all the hurt ones were taken care of. At the far end of the Hall the dead ones lay in a neat row. He could see Bill Weasleys body lying there surrounded by Fleur Delacour and the rest of the Weasleys.

Suddenly he stopped dead; a horrible thought had struck him. 'No' He thought desperately. 'He can't be dead'. As he was standing there, thinking of whether or not he should just give up all hope and go over to look for Sirius amongst the dead, Harry came up to him.

"You ok, Remus?" he asked with a small smile, not quite reaching his eyes.

"Yes, I... Or no… Well, I can't find Sirius", Remus said. Harry's smile slowly faded as his eyes turned towards the dead ones. Remus went pale. "No…"

The sunny summer day had turned into a warm and beautiful summer evening. A single tear was making its way down Remus' cheek, as he silently whispered into the darkness:

"I love you, Sirius."

Fin.


End file.
